Passionate Kisses
by alittlesummerwine
Summary: The Wonder sisters discuss their dating lives and discover a mutual love for a certain clan...Set after Season Five of JLJLU. BMWW, DickDonna.


**Characters: Wonder Woman, Donna Troy, Batman, Nightwing**

**The sisters discuss their dating lives. Set after season five of JL/JLU.**

**Dedicated to my faithful reviewer, T, and all of you who love the various Wonder-Bats combinations!**

"_Do I want too much; am I going overboard to want that touch? I shout it out to the night, give me what I deserve, 'cause it's my right! Passionate Kisses, passionate kisses, passionate kisses from you…" – Mary Chapin Carpenter_

"You know, Diana," Donna said, bringing the bowl of popcorn over to the table as she took a seat next to her sister. "It's been awhile since we've done this."

"I know, Donna," Diana answered, smiling at her sister. "Sometimes it's just nice to have a night to spend in with my sister. No functions, no missions, nothing but you and me."

"And don't forget the snacks!" Donna quipped, a smile emerging on her face to echo her sister's. "Seriously, though, I'm really glad that we can both just enjoy tonight. We don't spend nearly enough sisterly time together."

A slight look of guilt crossed Diana's face and her smile faded a bit as she bit into a handful of popcorn from the bowl on the table. "I'm sorry, Donna, I wish I had more time to do things like this. I know that I haven't been around much lately. Things with the League have been so hectic these last few months that sometimes I feel like I barely have time to sleep."

Laying a hand on her sister's, Donna smiled even brighter at her big sister. "It wasn't a criticism, Di, I know how busy you've been with everything. I don't know how you do it!" Munching on a handful of popcorn herself, she added, "I get tired just thinking about everything that you do in a day. But tonight's not about that; it's about us, about sisterhood!"

"You're right, Donna. I'm going to forget about everything else and just concentrate tonight on having fun hanging out with my favorite little sister."

Grabbing another fistful of buttery popcorn from the bowl, she asked, "So what are the plans for tonight?"

"Well," Donna began slyly, a wicked smile tilting her lips, "we could watch movies and gorge ourselves on popcorn…"

"Or?" Diana asked, anticipating her sister and knowing that Donna certainly had other intentions for how she wanted to spend this evening.

"Or," Donna said, leaning in closer to her sister, "you could tell me what's going on between you and Batman."

"Donna!"

"What?" An innocent smile appeared on the face of Troia before her face splintered and the eagerness to gossip was written all over her smiling visage. "You can't deny it to your favorite sister, Diana. I know that something is going on."

"What makes you sure of any such thing?" Diana asked, trying desperately to hold in her smile while looking at her sister's happy and gossip-loving face.

"I have my sources," Donna added confidently, looking down and examining her nails as she fought to keep from demanding that Diana answer every question floating through her mind at that moment. She'd been hearing for sometime that things between her sister and the Bat had been escalating, but she had tried in desperation to refrain herself, knowing how important privacy was to Diana.

However, now that she had her alone, she wasn't about to let this opportunity to get everything out of her sister about the relationship pass her by.

"Sources, Donna?" Diana asked, rolling her eyes. Her sister was incorrigible, but it wasn't as if she had never realized that before. She'd been anticipating this line of questioning for some time and honestly, she wondered how Donna had been able to hold off for so long. Her little sister was an inveterate gossip and always seemed to know that things were happening before they actually did. That Diana had managed to keep her budding relationship with Batman a secret for so long was testament only to the fact that she just hadn't been ready to share it with the world, not even the piece of her soul that was her sister.

"Yes, sources, Diana," Donna answered with a smile, flipping her ponytail behind her shoulder as she sent a laughing gaze toward her sister. "I happen to know someone on the inside."

Diana sat quietly for a moment. She couldn't imagine that Bruce had said anything about their relationship to anyone else. Others knew, of course, such as the wonderful butler-cum-majordomo, Alfred, but Diana found it impossible to believe that he would tell anyone about the few times that Diana and Bruce had managed to steal together. If anything, Alfred would have kept his lips even tighter, knowing of Bruce's propensity for keeping things quiet and not wanting to ruin the relationship that was just beginning to mean something to his master.

Or so Diana hoped. It certainly had come to mean something to her. And then she realized that among Donna's circle of friends was Dick Grayson, adopted son to Bruce Wayne, and she sent a swift glance towards Donna, eyeing her little sister with a question in her eyes.

"And how well do you happen to know that someone?" Diana asked, her intuition rising to the forefront as she had her suspicion confirmed by the blush that suddenly blazed across Donna's face.

"We've been getting closer," Donna admitted softly, the slightest hint of a smile on her lips, but her blue eyes as she looked at Diana said it all. It was a look that Diana recognized, one of a deepening attraction and the first flush of love, a look that Diana was sure that she shared with her sister.

It was hard not to. There was something about Bruce, something that had drawn her to him from the very first day. In those first few hours she'd spent in Man's World, she'd realized the power that the gods had given her and realized that there were not only women, but men who would risk their lives to save others. Bruce was one of those men. He didn't have any physical powers of flight or a special ring, no wings to guide him, no super speed. Instead, he had his mind and his heart and he used both to amazing advantage, reminding her of the warrior tales of old. She had witnessed his death in those first few hours, had rejoiced when he had reappeared before their very eyes, whole and hearty and looking not a bit worse for the wear.

And in those first hours, she had realized that there was something different about him. It had simply taken a long time to realize that she admired and respected that something different, that she cared for him more than the other men on the team.

And now it looked as if Donna had fallen under the same spell of a member of the Bat family, albeit a somewhat ex-member. Donna and Nightwing had in some ways grown up together, had come to care very deeply for one another from their work on the Teen Titans, that Diana knew. What she hadn't realized until looking at her sister today was that something had changed, that her sister glowed with the first flush of love and wanted to share that, even if it had taken a somewhat roundabout fashion to get there.

Biting her lip, Donna looked over at Diana and sensed that her sister was on the brink of sharing, that this sudden realization that both of them were in those first fragile stages of love had bonded them together once again. "I need to tell someone, Diana, and I wanted it to be you. If you don't want to tell me about what's going on in your life, that's fine, but just know that I care about you and I want to know that you're happy, whomever you decide to have by your side."

Donna smiled hopefully at her sister, hoping that her words would give her sister that final push into sharing that Diana was indeed involved in a relationship with Batman. A more unusual couple she couldn't imagine, but she also trusted Diana, trusted both her heart and her mind and knew that her sister wouldn't pick a mate, a love, based on frivolous or superficial reasons. Diana's heart ran deep – she would need someone to share her mission, to share her vision of the future, a man who could handle the life that she led and the strength that she possessed.

"You're a born conniver, Donna Troy," Diana replied with a look of exasperation. "But since I know that you're only looking out for my best interests, I'll return the favor. You tell me about Dick and I'll tell you about Bruce."

"First name basis, are we?" Donna asked, beaming at her sister as she downed another handful of popcorn. Crunching away, she took the time to think for a moment about what she wanted to tell her sister, how she wanted to relate the moment that she'd realized that things were different between her and Dick, how to explain the emotions that coursed through her at his name and what he'd become to her.

"Dick is…" she began, launching into her tale.

He had always been kind and caring, he had always been there for Donna, whenever she needed him, no matter what. He had been a constant companion when they were younger and someone who had believed in her, in her mission and the good that she could do here on Earth. Looking back, it seemed that he was woven into the very fabric of her life and she simply couldn't imagine or want to imagine a time without him.

They'd always been so close, but involved with other things. The Titans took up so much of their time and Donna had never really taken the opportunity to look closely at her feelings for him. Instead, both she and Dick had taken them, and sometimes each other, for granted. They'd each dated others, each fallen in love and watched the other in love, in heartache, and in the search to discover someone who fit them perfectly, who rounded out the edges and locked with them, like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

Each had thought that they'd found that with someone else. But each time, it had never seemed to work out, for one reason or another.

They'd taken to starting a monthly ritual of pizza and movies. No matter how demanding their lives were, they would take a night out to enjoy the company of each other and the solitude and peace that they only seemed to find with one another.

That had been about a year ago. "Date Night" they had taken to calling it. And sometimes, it seemed the only constant in Donna's life. There always seemed to be people and work pulling her in thousands of different directions. Photo shoots were demanding, her time in the Titans was tense and stressful, and she'd begun to look forward to those quiet nights with Dick in a way that she couldn't understand at first.

And one night, she'd opened her eyes. She'd seen the smiling boy in the man's face, seen the care and affection in his eyes and realized with a shiver that this was it – that he was it. Donna had slowly set down her piece of pizza, nerves building as she took a deep breath before turning to Dick.

He had laid a soft hand on her shoulder, asking, "Are you alright?" And she had let everything into her eyes, had let every emotion and feeling that was swamping her come blazing into her eyes as she had stared at him, shoulders tense and biting her lips as she realized that this could be the end of their friendship as she knew it. She was taking a chance with one of the most important people in her life, taking a step into uncharted territory that she couldn't take back, and yet, she knew it was the right direction. For her, it was the only direction.

Moments later, she found her lips locked with his in the softest of kisses, felt his arms around her in a gentle embrace as he pulled her closer, treating her as if she would break, as if he couldn't believe that the dream that he'd had was finally becoming reality. And after that first brush of lips, neither of them remembered who had initiated the next action, but suddenly, Donna was sitting on Dick's lap and their lips were touching in a passionate frenzy of kisses, tongues tangling and hands tugging at clothes, eager to feel the touch of heated skin.

Finally, before things had gotten too far, they'd pulled back, each of them staring at one another in amazement, matching smiles tugging at their lips as Dick leaned his head against hers, planting a soft kiss on Donna's forehead.

Things had changed that night and they continued to change, to grow together, and Donna found herself in the present touching her lips as if she could still feel that first series of heated kisses. Letting a shy smile touch her face, Donna said simply, "I love him. I always have."

"Oh, Donna, I'm so happy for you," Diana said, pulling her sister closer and embracing her.

Faces wreathed in smiles, Donna extricated herself and stated, "Your turn, Diana."

Diana hesitated for a moment, knowing that Bruce would certainly not appreciate her telling anyone of their romantic escapades. Then, looking over at her sister, at the smiling, happy face that stared back at her, full of romance and love, she decided to return the sharing, to let Donna know the happiness that now filled her, thanks to Bruce.

"It started years ago…" Diana began, first relating to her sister all that had passed before – the kiss during the Thanagarian invasion, the dance in Paris, the flirtations that seemed a constant in their relationship over the years. It had been Bruce that she had first honed her flirtation skills on and it had been Bruce who had brought her her first true romantic experience with someone that she could grow to care about deeply.

Their relationship had begun as almost a constant dance, each one taking a step forward or a step back as they sought to understand each other better, as they tried to see what exactly could come from a potential relationship between the two of them. And as the banter grew in sexual content and the dance continued, Diana had finally decided that she would take the first step between them and initiate the relationship.

She had plotted and planned as she had never done before, finally deciding to approach Bruce after his time on Monitor Duty one morning. She'd waited until J'onn had taken Bruce's place and the Dark Knight had exited the room. Walking up to him, she had planted herself in his path and asked very politely if he would accompany her to her quarters. He had hesitated for a moment, as if he had thought seriously about brushing her off, but to her happy surprise, he had stared at her for a second before a hint of a smile teased his lips as he agreed to accompany her.

They hadn't talked as they'd walked to her room. Instead, they'd let their bodies brush as they'd made their way through the corridors to Diana's room in the new Watchtower. Once inside, once the doors closed with a whoosh, Bruce reached out, grabbing her head, his gauntleted thumb rubbing her wrists, eliciting a wave of heat and nerves that pulsed through her blood and pounded her already lust-filled system. Her mouth unable to smile, unable to do anything but breathe, Diana reached up with her free hand, pushing back the cowl that dominated Bruce's face and letting her fingers smooth over his skin before burying them in his hair, tousled and mussed.

They moved slowly together, his arms wrapping around her waist, her arms twining around his neck and tangling softly in his hair. Lips met firmly and confidently, without any of the hesitation or teasing that had dominated their previous kisses. She made a foray into his mouth with her tongue, enjoying the tartness of his mouth thanks to the coffee he had been drinking on Monitor Duty this morning. The soft slide of tongues seemed to spur him into action and he pulled her closer, embracing her tightly, letting his hands rub up and down the soft, warm skin of her back revealed by her costume.

After a few moments of enjoyable abandon, Bruce had pulled back, asking softly, his forehead resting on hers, "Are you sure about this, Diana?"

And for an answer, she had pulled him into another passionate kiss, realizing that the barriers between them were not only down, but gone, that her persistence had finally managed to pay off and her reward was in her arms.

Looking again at Donna, she blushed a little and laughed. "He's the most stubborn man alive, Donna."

"And you love that about him, don't you, Di?" Donna softly asked, the popcorn long forgotten as she enjoyed this softer, emotionally secure side of her sister in love.

"He challenges me, keeps me on my toes. He's a warrior in the truest sense, strong and dedicated. I respect him. I admire him. I…love him." Diana laughed softly and let the smile take over her face.

Reaching over, linking fingers with her sister, Donna said, "There's something about those Bat-boys and their kisses. And thank Rhea for it!"

And the two sisters burst out in laughter, each tangled up in memories of that first passionate kiss and what it had brought them.

**_Love it, hate it, just let me know what you're thinking. Thanks!_**


End file.
